A Date to Remember
by thenamesiggykirkland
Summary: The World Meeting is being held in New Zealand, home of extreme sports. America takes his chances and gives England a date to remember. Rated T for swearing.


_Disclaimer: __I don't own Hetalia, a disappointment I have yet to get over after many, many years. That right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of Hetalia - Axis Powers._

**_a/n: I wrote this for zeplerfer, whose prompt was '_Bungee Jumping'.  
**

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again."

America grinned. "Because New Zealand is the epic capital of extreme sports and _everyone _knows you _have _to go Bungee Jumping here otherwise you haven't experienced New Zealand for _realz_, you know?"

England merely rolled his eyes. "But we're not _here _for an extreme sports adventure! We're here for a world meeting!"

In response, America merely placed his hands on the Brit's shoulders and guided him towards the entrance of the centre, despite the resistance and kicking and screaming he got from his fellow nation. He smiled and waved at one of the attendants so they could get harnessed and ready for the jump, and she gestured for them to come over to her.

"Just the two of you today?"

England ripped himself out of the American's hold. "No!" he protested, glaring at his boyfriend accusingly. "It's just _him!" _

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart," America chuckled, wrapping an arm around England's shoulders once more, "don't confuse the pretty lady here." He glanced back at the attendant and said, in a stage whisper, "He's just a lil' nervous, you know, but he'll come 'round."

The lady smiled at the two of them and walked over to the wall where the harnesses were hanging from, America following after her. England, however, stayed rooted to the spot, unwilling to let America have his way. The Brit had his arms crossed over his chest defensively, and an aggressive pout on his lips, his eyebrows slanted downwards in a rather severe frown. Rather than looking fierce, as was his intent, America just thought the other looked rather (extremely) adorable - almost like a petulant child throwing a tantrum, but that was neither here nor there. The point was that England _wasn't _moving, nor was he likely too, based on past experiences that America had dealt with. "Oh come _on _babe! This is gonna be fun!"

"No, I simply refuse!" England replied irritably, turning his head away from the other and glaring at the wall. "I don't even _like _extreme sports!"

America gave him a deadpan look. "Dude, you've never even _tried_ extreme sports."

England turned his gaze back to America, but rather than seeing the not-nearly-as-scary-as-cute glare that the British nation had previously been sporting, England was, rather, wearing a sickly sweet smile that sent shivers racing down America's spine. "Does it _look _like I'm willing to_ change _that, my darling America?" His voice was deadly, dripping with sarcasm and hinting at the I'm-probably-going-to-kill-you-by-the-end-of-the-day mood that his boyfriend sometimes go in. Needless to say, England wasn't so cute anymore.

"Well c'mon then! The lady's already got our harnesses out for us - you can't back out now! Unless... you're too much of a scaredy-cat to do it?" England scowled and hesitantly approached America once more, allowing the younger nation to force him over to where the attendant was standing. America was able to coax him into the harness, the many buckles and straps clinging tight to England for security measures. Standing back triumphantly when he was done, America gave a shit-eating grin. "You look smokin', darlin'."

England huffed. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard. No sex for you for another three weeks after this joke of a date."

"Fine by me," America conceded with a shrug, because England had just as large of a libido as he did, so he would never follow through with that threat.

Once America was harnessed up as well, it was time for the main event. The attendant lead them out onto the protruding balcony that they would be jumping from, linking their safety-hooks up to the side railing. America turned around, saying, "Alright, Artie, you go first; I'm cool with waiting," but found that the man in question was not behind him, as he should have been, but way back at the start of the balcony.

It was America's turn to roll his eyes, finally starting to get annoyed with his boyfriend's behaviour. "England, hurry up, we don't have all day!"

England merely shook his head stubbornly, clutching to the railing as if it was his most valuable treasure and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. America raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You're not... afraid of heights, are you?" England shook his head stubbornly again, slumping down against the railing and, if possible, clutching it even tighter. "You are, aren't you? Holy shit!" America cackled, clutching at his stomach with one hand as he doubled over with laughter, his other hand trying to muffle the sniggers coming out of his mouth. "You're- seriously? I can't- I can't believe it! You- you're afraid of heights! That's just- that's-" America shook his head, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Oh, that's just gold - that's pure gold!"

England shot him a weak glare, not budging an inch. "I hate you," he muttered, loud enough so that America could hear it from where he was standing.

Giving one last, repressed snicker, America moved back towards the edge of the balcony, hauling England up by his shoulders and pushing the smaller nation in front of him, walking the both of them to the end of the balcony. Their attendant fastened England's snap-hook up for added safety, but England would not let go of America's waist, his head buried into the taller nation's broad chest, clutching at him for dear life (not that America minded; he rather liked England clinging to him so closely like this).

It was a real shame he'd have to end their sweet embrace like this.

With a wicked grin, America picked England up fireman style and threw him over the edge, earning a scream of terror, before he yelled, "Serves you right for getting so comfortable, old man!"

Needless to say, England's threat of no sex for three weeks was extended to six.

* * *

**a/n: **I didn't really read through this, so I apologise for any and all mistakes, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed it - feel free to give me any constructive criticism that you feel necessary! :D


End file.
